The Luck of the Draw
by Kyonkichi89
Summary: Yuki and Kyo, for reasons unkown to themselves, can't seem to take their eyes off each other! They are unexpectedly forced to partner up for a school project, but will this bring them closer together or force them farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first fic ever so please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fruits Basket,but seeing as I don't own it, or any of the characters for that matter,only the plot of this story is mine. The lyrics at the beginning aren't mine either, but are in fact by Collective Soul.

Warning: This is a yaoi story! Boy on boy romance! If you don't like that kind of thing, please don't read! Rated T for mild language and upcoming chapters (hypothetically, anyway).

So without further ado:

* * *

There once was love thrown into your room  
But you never knew  
A calendar of days just for you  
But you never knew, never knew no  
And the truth that you'll find will always be  
The truth you hide

So how do you love,how do you love  
When your angels can't sing, and your world is still  
Lacking of me

* * *

Yuki was daydreaming. Ordinarily, he was an attentive student, but today it was extremely hard to pay attention – the window was open a crack and spring was undeniably in the air. The boy's liquid amethyst eyes were glazed over, staring out at the explosions of color in the gardening club's flower boxes. At the front of the room, the teacher explained some potentially grueling project to be completed over bread, but Yuki was only half listening. Near the back, a group of fangirls tittered and giggled, batting their eyelashes, but Yuki ignored them, too. His only thought was that this was the last day of school before Spring Break. 

Across the room from our Prince Charming, a certain orange-haired teen was having issues focusing, too. However, he was distracted by something other than the approach of spring. To his consternation, Kyo couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over to where Yuki sat. Something about the way the spring sunlight made the other boy's dark silver hair shine and pale skin glow…

Kyo ran an exasperated hand through his own fiery locks and sighed loudly. He happened to catch a glimpse of the whispering knot of girls attempting to capture Yuki's attention and glared daggers at them. Unbidden images sprang into his mind of trussing them up in some tree somewhere so Kyo could have Yuki all to…

This time, Kyo actually smacked his forehead in frustration, drawing curious stares from several students. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought. _This is ridiculous! He's always been my enemy, so why-_

"Sohma!" barked the teacher from up front, causing both boys to jump in alarm. It was unclear to whom she had spoken to, but in any case, she had both Yuki's and Kyo's attention. "Perhaps you would like to draw first?" she demanded, striding over to Kyo.

"D-draw?" stammered Kyo, taken aback. This woman scared the heck out of him!

"Yes," she snapped. "Weren't you paying attention? The person's name you draw from this basket," she shook it in front of his nose to make her point, "will be your partner for the project I'm assigning over break. Any other questions, Sohma?"

"No ma'am," he muttered, reaching his hand into the basket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuki smirk. Kyo turned slightly pink, embarrassed for making a fool of himself in front of the prince. He grabbed a piece of paper from the proffered basket at random and read the name. What he saw made his stomach turn over. There, printed clearly in neat writing were two words: _Sohma Yuki.

* * *

_

And there you have it! Hopefully you all liked it, and if there's anything I can improve, let me know.I will try my absolute hardest to update regularly, though finals are coming up. Bear with me please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Chapter 2 is up! Sorrie my chappies are so short, but hopefully this way I'll be able to update more often. Oh yes, cookies to my one (yes one!) reviewer! For all you other people, don't think that just cuz I'm a newbie I don't know that you've read and haven't reviewed. I know what 37 hits means! Please review b/c it really helps me out. Thanks .

Disclaimer: Nope, still haven't found a loop hole in those darn copyright laws. I do NOT own Fruits Basket. The plot is, however, by yours truly, a.k.a. Drey (wooo that rhymes!)

* * *

When Yuki saw the horrified expression on Kyo's face, he knew something was wrong. Why was the idiot looking so shell shocked? Probably aghast that he'd picked a girl's name. Yuki rolled his eyes. Bringing his attention back to class, he realized the teacher was finished passing around the basket. She told the students to meet with their partners for the last few minutes of class.

The prince looked up in surprise as he realized that someone was approaching his desk. Kyo.

"Oh Lord, don't tell me," Yuki scowled. Kyo just nodded, dejected. He knew the other boy's reaction was only to be expected, but for some reason, it stung. Yuki really was cold.

* * *

Shigure glanced up from where he sat on the couch, feeling a sense of impending doom in the air. Distractedly, he removed his pen from its firmly lodged position on his top lip under his nose and folded his crossword. He heard the door open and watched bemused as Tohru scurried past him into the kitchen, muttering something about ice crystals. 

"Tohru?" he called worriedly, noting her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. She seemed to have run the last few blocks.

She looked at him with wide eyes and said faintly, "Does it seem cold to you?"

"Er, no, not particularly," Shigure responded, puzzled. But the distracted girl had escaped to the kitchen once again.

A split second later, the door opened again with much greater force this time. The boys had arrived and upon their entrance, the room did seem to become about ten degrees colder.

"You think I can help whose name I drew for this freakin' project!" snarled Kyo, all depression resulting from Yuki's chill attitude replaced by familiar anger.

"Leave it to the stupid cat to do something so completely idiotic," Yuki said loudly, looking seriously hacked off and completely ignoring Kyo's question.

"Don't call me stupid, you damn rat!"

Shigure waved his hands and laughed nervously, still without a clue as to what was going on. "Now Yuki, Kyo, please. Do you have to be so loud?"

Both boys turned as one towards Shigure, eyes blazing and hair seeming to blow in an invisible wind. "Shut. Up."

"Ah, um, please…" said Tohru tentatively, having regained enough composure to emerge from the kitchen. She moved hesitantly toward Yuki and Kyo, who looked like they were about ready to lunge at each other, as if to stop them from coming to blows. Always the dtiz, Tohru failed to successfully walk and talk simultaneously and tripped on a floorboard. On her way down, she grabbed Kyo who promptly transformed in a puff of orange smoke.

"Good job," Shigure chuckled. "Way to break the tension, Tohru." Tohru laughed too, in a relieved sort of way, for Yuki and Kyo had both stopped yelling.

"Sorry Kyo," she said to the orange kitty in her lap whose tail was still fluffed up in alarm.

For some inexplicable reason, Yuki felt a twinge of jealousy at Tohru's position, holding Kyo in her lap like that. He shook his head, amazed at himself. _How could I possibly think that, especially about him? _He was relieved when Kyo left Tohru's lap, obviously embarrassed at where he'd landed and muttered, "I'd better go, er, change."

He headed upstairs to his room. Just as the door closed, Yuki heard a faint 'poof' and saw an orange tendril of smoke escape through the crack under the door. Yuki was a bit shocked to feel a slight blush crawl across his nose and cheeks. _What was wrong with him?

* * *

_

"Come in," Kyo called in response to the hesitant knock on his door. He looked up from the book he was reading and blinked in surprise. There in his doorway, looking decidedly awkward, stood Yuki.

His violet eyes stared at his feet as he said, "Thought you might need these," thrusting Kyo's clothes at the other boy. It was all he could do to keep himself from looking up at Kyo's flame-colored eyes, but he was afraid of what he'd see there.

But when the cat spoke, there was no anger in his voice, just surprise, curiosity and perhaps a hint of gentleness. "Thanks." He paused, unsure, and then said, "Look, I'm sorry for getting us into this mess."

This time, Yuki did look up into Kyo's face. "It wasn't your fault," he said,unable tobelieve these words were actually coming out of his mouth.

Kyo looked genuinely surprised, then smiled, merely saying, "So I guess we'd better get stated on that project soon."

Yuki could only manage a small nod before retreating quickly to his own room next door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! Yes! Finally another chapter is up! I hope everyone enjoys it and I'm so sorry for the long wait. Thank you so much for the reviews! It made me feel warm and fuzzy when I checked my email at school and saw all the nice things people had written about my latest chapter. Please let me know what you think about this one!

Warning: A lustful OC and an obnoxious shrieking OC. They probably won't show up after this, don't worry.

* * *

"We have to do a report on what!" Kyo shouted, leaping up in horror and nearly knocking the dining table over in the process.

Yuki sighed. He'd pretty much foreseen this reaction from Kyo. "Human anatomy. It's for life science class. Weren't you paying attention when our teacher described it?"

"Um, no, not really," mumbled the blushing cat, remembering who he'd been focusing on instead.(Refer to ch.1)

"Yuki gave Kyo a strange, scrutinizing look, but all he said was, "Well try to be mature about this, please. It's going to be awkward enough as it is."

Now it was Kyo's turn to sigh in resignation. "Human anatomy? Geez. And over break, too! Sometimes I think they do stuff like this just to torture us and make sure our time off isn't overly pleasant."

Yuki gave one of his rare smiles and Kyo's heart rose into his throat at the sight of it. He'd never realized how such a small bit of movement (for Yuki's smile was really only a slight upturning at the corners of his mouth) could light up his face entirely. It wasn't the mouth that did it, he decided, but Yuki's violet eyes. When Yuki smiled, his eyes seemed to shine with a tranquil glow.

"I wish you'd smile more often," Kyo thought to himself. Or maybe not to himself because Yuki looked up from the rubric he was studying in surprise.

_Ah crap_ thought Kyo, somewhat panicked. _I said that out loud!_

But Yuki merely smiled at the flustered cat. His mind, however, was in a turmoil. _Kyo likes it when I smile? What the hell is that supposed to mean? He's seemed a bit odd lately…_Come to think of it, Yuki had been feeling somewhat strange himself recently. The emotions he'd been feeling, especially concerning Kyo, could hardly be considered normal. What was going on?

In order to cover his confusion, Yuki quickly tried to compose himself and said, "In my opinion, the best way to get started it to buy our supplies first. Does that sound okay?"

Kyo blinked. _Did Yuki just ask my opinion on something? That never happens! _Unfortunately for Kyo, though, he'd been so focused on this detail that he'd missed what Yuki had said and ended up looking stupid yet again because of it.

"What?"

Yuki refrained from rolling his eyes. _This guy's got a gift _he thought _and yet…_Not wanting to continue that particular introspection, Yuki repeated, "We could start by buying the supplies we need for our project. Part of the grade includes a display, so we'll need poster board and things."

"A display?" Kyo groaned. "I assume that includes drawings? Diagrams?"

"Yep," replied Yuki, unable to suppress a small smirk from crossing his face. Noticing it, Kyo raised his eyebrows incredulously before dropping his head onto the table.

"You're sick, ya know that?" he muttered.

* * *

On the way to the store, Yuki tried his hardest, but couldn't get Kyo out of his head. He desperately wanted to know how the other felt about him, but couldn't imagine why this could be. He'd never cared about Kyo before, so why start now? But Yuki couldn't help it. He kept noticing the cat – things he said and did, the way he turned pink when he was flustered, the way his crimson irises changed color subtly when he was out here in the sun. 

Angrily Yuki shook his head and cut off this train of thought. This was getting him nowhere! Maybe by talking to Kyo he'd be able to sort some things out.

Yuki mustered as much courage as possible and began, Hey, Kyo, I was wondering"-

"What are you looking at?" Kyo demanded loudly, cutting Yuki off. Yuki felt like he'd received a physical blow and his mind reeled. Had he been totally wrong about all this? He looked at Kyo with pain in his eyes, ready to ask what he'd done wrong. Then he noticed that the other boy wasn't looking at him, but at someone over to the left of them. He breathed a sigh of relief, but his peace of mind didn't last long.

"Oh, just your friend over there," said the girl to whom Kyo had been speaking, nodding in Yuki's direction. "He's cute," she said, grinning. With a toss of her blonde hair, she turned and walked away, pausing once to wink at Yuki over her shoulder.

Kyo scowled after the girl and then turned back to Yuki once he was satisfied that she was gone and said, "Hey, were you gonna say something?"

"What? Oh, no," Yuki mumbled distractedly. There was something weird about that girl. He sincerely hoped that was the last he'd see of her. The way she'd looked at him had been unnerving.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Kyo asked as they walked through the automatic doors into the office supply store. The other boy looked perplexed about something and Kyo put his hand on Yuki's shoulder, concerned.

Yuki was startled by Kyo's touch. Since when did Kyo care this much? But he decided he didn't mind Kyo's hand being there – quite the contrary.

Feeling a bit better, he said to Kyo, "Yes, I'm fine. Now, we'll be finished faster if we split up." He folded the list of things they needed in half and creased it with slender fingers. Ripping it down the fold, he handed Kyo one half. "You find these things and I'll get the rest." Kyo nodded and set off down the aisle with the glue sticks, glancing back at Yuki one more time.

Yuki headed toward the poster board. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he glimpsed a familiar blonde girl entering the store, but when he turned to get a proper look, no one was there. The silver-haired boy was filled with foreboding and suddenly wished Kyo was still with him.

* * *

The rat breathed a sigh of relief as he took the last item on his list off the shelf. His shopping trip had passed without incident and he'd seen neither hide nor hair of the scary blonde girl. He turned around, placing the printer paper in his basket and froze. There she was, walking towards him with that disconcerting, almost hungry look in her cold blue eyes. 

"Hey, cutie," she said, advancing towards a petrified Yuki. "I see your orange-headed pal isn't here to watch your back. How'd ya like to go somewhere, then? Just us, eh?" She stepped closer and grabbed Yuki's hand in a terrifyingly strong grip.

"Um, no, n-no thanks. Please, I have to"- Yuki protested, but he was cut off.

"Oh come on. You know you wanna," persisted the girl, moving in even closer. She was so close that Yuki could smell the cinnamon of the gum she was chewing on her breath. She grinned maliciously when she noticed the fear in his eyes and the beads of sweat on his brow.

Then several things happened in quick succession. Her icy eyes glinting, the blonde girl snaked her arms around Yuki's waist. He transformed instantly and dropped his shopping basket right on her flip flop-clad foot. The girl howled, both at the pain in her toes and at the cute, helpless, purple-eyed boy's escape.

"Owww! Shit, where did he go?"

Hearing the girl's outburst, a portly clerk rounded the corner, unfortunately from the direction to which poor little Yuki was escaping.

The clerk said sternly, "Now, missy, this is a public establishment and I'll not have" – But at the sight of Yuki, she interrupted herself with an ear-splitting shriek. "Eek! A rat! Shoo, shoo!" With that, she began chasing the terrified Yuki with her broom and the poor rat ran for dear life.

Kyo happened to be picking out construction paper a few rows over and would have had to have been deaf in order to not hear the racket from the other aisle. At the word 'rat', his ears pricked up and he knew that something must have happened.

"Yuki!" he exclaimed under his breath and raced towards the source of the noise.

Reaching the row with the still howling blonde and the clerk, whose screams had gone up another octave, Kyo saw that Yuki wasn't there. Judging by the way the clerk was shoving her broom handle under the shelving unit, Kyo figured he must have fled to the next aisle over. He tore down the row he was in and scooped up Yuki's shopping basket and clothes on the way by. He dashed to the end, skidded around the corner, nearly colliding with a display of Sharpies and ran toward the fuzzy shape huddled in the middle of the floor. Kyo picked up the quivering rat and placed him securely in his breast pocket.

"Kyo," Yuki said, weak with relief."

"Shhh. You're fine now. Let's get outa here."

The cat walked briskly up to the check-out counter and paid for their purchases. Ignoring the man's raised eyebrow at his armful of clothes, Kyo headed back out the automatic doors.

Kyo let out the breath he'd been holding and peered anxiously into his pocket. "Are you all right, Yuki?"

"Yes, I think so. Thanks to you, anyway," said the still shaking rat.

"What happened? Was it that blonde girl?" Kyo inquired.

So haltingly Yuki told Kyo the story. He was concluding as they walked down the wooded drive leading to Shigure's house, when he suddenly transformed back into human form. Kyo blushed furiously and thrust Yuki's clothes at him while averting his eyes. Yuki blushed, too, and darted behind some bushes to get dressed.

They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. Upon reaching the door, Yuki turned to Kyo and said, "Thanks for saving my skin." With that, he kissed Kyo gently on the lips and walked inside.

* * *

And there you have it! I know I am a horrible person for not updating sooner and that if I try to explain myself it will sound like I'm just making excuses. But please have mercy! It was my first year for having finals, so I was kind of freaking out and studying every spare moment. Now I'm on break, though, so the chapters will hopefully be coming thick and fast!

Hey, I was wondering if I should put in a previous section to remind people what happened at the end of the last chapter. Would that help people? Because if it would, I'd be glad to add one, but if not, I won't bother to add one because I am lazy and on summer break. Let me know .


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Another chapter is up! Ms. Drey strikes again! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: The lyrics at the beginning are 'A Man and a Woman' by U2 (heh heh, the irony of that song title is killing me)

* * *

You can run from love  
And if it's really love it will find you  
Catch you by the heel  
But you can't be numb for love  
The only pain is to feel nothing at all  
How can I hurt when I'm holding you?

* * *

Kyo stood rooted to the spot on the drive. _Did Yuki just-? No there's no way he did. No. Freakin'. Way._

"I must be dreaming or, like, hallucinating," muttered Kyo. He kinda hoped he wasn't, though. He pinched himself on the arm, hard, and winced. Nope. Not dreaming. Kyo stood there, dazed.

Just then, Shigure opened the front door and called cheerily, "Come on Kyo! You can't just stand out there all day! What is this, Afternoon of the Living Dead or something? You look like a zombie." No response. "Hurry up, it looks like rain."

That got Kyo moving. The thought of getting wet made him twitch. He brought the shopping bags inside just as a huge clap of thunder rattled the shutters and heralded the arrival of the downpour. Kyo had been planning to put he bags in a corner of the dining room, but looking in he saw Yuki there, sipping a steaming sup of tea and staring blankly out the window.

_He looks just as shocked as I feel! _Thought Kyo as he scurried past the dining room and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He didn't really feel like taking the chance of experiencing another dose of Yuki's unpredictable behavior. Not that he hadn't enjoyed the kiss. It was just that he was pretty sure the shock of another similar encounter right now would send him into cardiac arrest.

Upon reaching his room, Kyo lit a stick of incense, sat cross-legged on his bed and gazed out at the rain. Incense always helped him gather his thoughts and reminded him of when he'd stayed with Shishou. Whenever Shishou was worried, he'd light some incense. Kyo had once asked why and he'd shrugged and said, "It helps me clear my mind."

"Are you sure you don't just secretly enjoy burning things?" Kyo remembered asking. The memory made him smile.

Kyo rested his head against the glass and sighed, trying to figure things out. Yuki had kissed him. Where in hell had that come from? Was he merely grateful to Kyo for rescuing him? _Weird way to show it, _he thought.

So did that mean Yuki liked him? He had been unusually friendly lately and Kyo's heart leapt at the thought. But in the next instant, he was unsure again. Yuki could have been toying with him or making some sick joke out of it. Kyo knew he should ask Yuki about all this, but couldn't think of a way to go about it or even bring up the topic without making a fool of himself. One thought kept coming back to Kyo. Sure, Yuki was being uncharacteristically kind to him, but one fact remained – _Yuki hates me!_

-------

Yuki, meanwhile, was still staring out the window. The rain was falling fast and the wind tore at the trees. Yuki thought idly that Kyo must have already crashed somewhere and was now curled up fast asleep.

His brows knit together. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

"About who?" Yuki turned and saw Tohru enter the room.

Yuki almost said, 'no one' but stopped. Perhaps Tohru could help him figure out why in the world he'd kissed Kyo like that.

"Miss Honda?" he began, "Have you ever had a person who, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't stop thinking about?"

Tohru looked confused for a moment, peered intently at Yuki and then gave a knowing smile. "Why, yes I have. And on more than one occasion. It was always someone I cared about very much."

Yuki gulped. He'd been afraid of this, but had seen it coming nonetheless. "Always?"

"Always." She smiled encouragingly at Yuki and left him to mull things over.

_How much does she know? _Wondered Yuki. _Does she know I like Kyo? Wait. Hold it right there. I like Kyo? _He chuckled quietly to himself.

"Yes, I guess I do."

-------

Kyo was startled from his nap by a light knock on his bedroom door. Rolling out of bed, he noticed that the rain had stopped and that the sun was shining once again. The cat opened the door to find himself face to face with Yuki.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Yuki asked as he noticed Kyo's rumpled clothes, tousled hair and sleepy expression. "The sun's been out for about an hour, so I thought…"

Yuki trailed off, for he was finding it hard to concentrate on what he was trying to say. Kyo looked so sexy when he was half asleep. Yuki blushed as this thought crossed his mind. He wasn't used to thinking about another boy that way, especially if that boy was Kyo.

"Meh, it's all right. I'm up. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kyo asked, more alert by this time.

"Well, I was thinking we could start our research for the report. This project is going to be time consuming, so we should start as early as possible," said the ever-sensible rat.

"Let the fun begin," said Kyo unenthusiastically.

"Don't get too excited," Yuki said with a smirk.

The two boys walked downstairs to the dining room and Yuki spread the books he'd checked out from the school's library out on the table.

"I've already divided up the subtopics evenly, so you can pick which list you want to research. Here, start with these," Yuki shoved a stack of books towards Kyo.

"Are you always this prepared?" demanded Kyo. He prided his organizational skills, but Yuki had officially reached a higher level where this project was concerned. Kyo scanned the two lists and picked the one that appeared to include the least distressing topics.

"Well, somebody had to take initiative," responded Yuki, looking pointedly over at Kyo.

Both boys sat and began to read and jot down notes about each topic. Kyo wasn't really focusing on what he was doing. This was probably a good thing, or else Yuki would have had to put up with quite a few disgusted outbursts. Instead, Kyo's thoughts kept drifting away from stomach walls and eardrums until his mind settled on Yuki instead.

_Yuki's always hated me, so there's no way he'd start liking me randomly out of the blue now. But I wonder why he's been so nice lately? And then there was that kiss…_

Kyo was jolted briefly out of his reverie by Yuki's voice saying, "I'm going to make some more tea."

"You can make tea? I thought you couldn't cook!" Kyo could have punched himself for sounding so stupid.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Making tea is hardly considered cooking, idiot. Anyway, would you like some?"

"Yeah, sure." Kyo was curious as to how Yuki's tea would turn out.

But as soon as Yuki left the room, Kyo's thoughts returned to their old course.

"Yuki hates me," he told himself softly.

Kyo felt someone's arms encircling his waist from behind and gasped in surprise. Yuki! His heart stopped beating, gave an odd little lurch and started up again at twice its normal speed.

"I do?" Yuki murmured into Kyo's ear.

Kyo shivered, but relaxed into the embrace a little. "I don't know, do you?"

"Mmmm, let me think. Do I hate Kyo?" Yuki pretended to ponder this question for a ridiculously long time, still holding Kyo against his chest. He sensed Kyo's impatience and smiled; playing with the kitty was fun.

"Well? Do you?" demanded Kyo with a frantic edge to his voice.

Yuki smirked and ran a hand through the other boy's hair, making Kyo shiver again with pleasure. "No. Definitely not."

* * *

And there you have it!At least 5 reviews, thoughI'd prefer 7 (it's a powerful number).Now, it's time for a somewhat random annecdote! Get ready. 

Ok so I was just starting this chapter when my mother called and told me to be ready to leave for my horn lesson when she got home. I was like, "Ugh, I just started this and I really don't want to go anywhere!" So I sat down to get as much writing done as possible before she got back. I was just writing the part about the rain when, lo and behold, it starts raining for real! When my mom got home she was all, "The traffic is horrible, we're going to have to reschedule your lesson." I was like ZOMG I control the weather and my destiny with my fanfic and internal complaints! So as a result of this newfound power, I didn't have to go to horn until later and I was able to finish my draft before we left. The End

* * *

Review Replies! 

**cuttie0130: **Heh, I am glad you liked the creepy blond stalker and didn't take offense to that whole thing. I meant no offense to blonds! She was scary, no?

**Neathangel: **-Fans neathangel- please don't pass out! I don't want to get sued for like killing readers. Though I do enjoy my cliffies, as you can tell by the end of this chapter -evil grin-

**Hannoka: **Keep your shirt on, I'm updating, I'm updating! Glad you're that excited about it, though.

**kaesaku: **With pleasure!

**TamsosBijau: **Will do! Updating makes readers happy which makes me happy!

**kyuuketsuki kaji: **Why thank you!

**Amberhawk: **I'm so glad you like it! You are forgiven for not reviewing and I'm so glad that you decided to after chapter 3! Sorry for the cliffie at the end of this chapter too. I'll try not to end a chapter with one next time, but no guarentees whatsoever. Please don't die.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, I've updated 3 days in a row (just barely, I went to see _The Barber of Seville _this evening and it lasted simply forever. Fiiiigaaaaroooo!) Okay anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Yuki was just leaning his head down towards Kyo's neck when they heard footsteps approaching. The two boys leapt apart just in time as Shigure entered the room. 

Seemingly oblivious to Kyo's and Yuki's flustered appearance, Shigure said, "My, my how studious you both look! And over break, too! I'm impressed. Almost makes me want to get some work done!"

Kyo snorted. "You've never done a day's work in your life. And don't just barge in here spouting your nonsense while we're working. It's freakin' distracting!"

"But of course, my dear Kyo," said Shigure with a knowing wink as he exited the room. "I wouldn't want to distract you from your, ah, work."

_Shit, how much does that bastard know? _wondered Kyo in annoyance.

Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other, blushed and looked away returning to their work. The next few days passed without much incident. They continued to work together on their project, but avoided discussing the events of the day Yuki was confronted by the creepy blonde girl. Kyo was especially jumpy. Whenever Yuki so much as brushed against him on accident, he'd jump several feet in the air and let out a little squeak. However, as far as the project was concerned, he was doing quite well. Yuki was surprised at how well Kyo kept his squeamishness under control and managed not to freak out too often. Oddly enough, the only thing Kyo really had issues with was eyeballs.

"Okay, these are the last ones and then we're finished with the diagrams."

Kyo flipped glumly through The Human Body: Everything You'd Want to Know and Lots More! until he found a color picture of the human eye. _Why do we have to draw this by hand? Wouldn't it be easier to just print pictures off the internet? _Kyo sighed and got to work. Ick. Just his luck – he'd picked to book with the most detailed diagram. Who even cared about the tarsal gland or the ciliary muscle? His hand shook as he began to draw and he felt strangely achy. Kyo didn't feel so well. The room's temperature suddenly seemed to plummet and things looked slightly out of focus. He swayed, fell sideways with a small groan and passed out cold.

Yuki looked up, startled by a thump from Kyo's end of the table and saw the orange-haired boy sprawled on the floor, eyes closed.

"Oh, come on Kyo, get a grip," he said tersely. Kyo gave no response. "Don't be so melodramatic!"

Yuki walked over to where Kyo was lying and reached out to grab his shoulders to shake him, but as he did so, the back of his hand brushed the other boy's forehead. Yuki pulled back with a yelp.

"Kyo, you're burning up! Kyo?" but the cat didn't stir.

Shigure heard Yuki's shouts and popped his head around the corner. "Yuki, do you have to be so loud? Some of us are trying to work. Hey, what's Kyo doing on the floor?"

"What does it look like? He's fainted!"

"Hmm, overwork, perhaps? Or over-exertion? You really should go easy on him, Yuki," Shigure said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No, you pervert, he's sick! He has a fever!"

"I'll bet its Spring Fever! Get it? Anyway, since when do you care this much about Kyo?"

In response, Yuki picked up the heaviest book that came to hand, threatening to chuck it at the idiot dog's head.

Shigure backed out the door. "I get it, I get it! Calm down Yuki, I'll go call Hatori."

Yuki scowled after Shigure until he was out of sight and then looked down at Kyo with concern. The boy's stillness was beginning to frighten him. Kyo's eyes moved restlessly under his closed lids and a bead of sweat slid down his temple. Yuki picked him up and carried him upstairs to the darkness of Kyo's own bedroom. He laid the cat on his bed and pulled the blankets over his unmoving form. Yuki had never seen Kyo sick like this before. As far as he knew, Kyo had always been remarkably healthy, which scared him even more. He knew that something that seemed like a simple fever could turn into something much more serious. Yuki brushed a strand of hair off Kyo's warm forehead.

"Hang in there, Kyo," he whispered.

Yuki heard the front door open and stepped away from the bed. A moment later, Hatori entered the room, face expressionless and black bag in hand. Yuki told him what had happened and hovered nervously as the family doctor examined Kyo. Eventually, Hatori had to tell Yuki to leave because he was being so distracting.

After about ten minutes, Hatori went downstairs and out to the porch where Tohru, Shigure and Yuki were waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Kyo seems to have the form of the flu that includes only exhaustion and a fever. He needs rest, a cool sponge bath once a day, at least on his face and arms, and someone to feed him and give him his medicine."

"I'd be glad to take care of Kyo," Tohru volunteered, "though I do need to start spring cleaning soon…" she trailed off, looking pointedly at Yuki.

"Tohru, I couldn't possibly make you work any harder than you already do, and we all know that Shigure's busy working on his best-selling novel," Yuki said sarcastically. Hatori and Tohru looked curiously at Shigure who grinned innocently. "So I guess that leaves me to take care of the stupid cat," Yuki finished, as if caring for Kyo was the last thing on Earth he wanted to do.

Tohru beamed and Shigure smirked. Hatori looked mildly surprised. "Give him one of these twice a day and make sure he gets plenty of liquids. He may be unconscious for a day or so, but don't worry about it." Hatori handed Yuki a bottle of pills.

Yuki nodded without a word and returned to Kyo's room. He washed Kyo's face and arms with a damp cloth and put a pill into his mouth, stroking his throat until the comatose boy swallowed it. Yuki gazed down at Kyo's motionless face and sighed worriedly.

-------

Kyo's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he was disoriented. How had he gotten up here to his room? He looked around and saw that someone had also brought up all the books and papers for the project, too. On top of the pile nearest him was the diagram of the eye he'd started, except now it was finished. Kyo groaned and tried to sit up, but his arms shook and wouldn't support him.

Kyo had failed to notice Yuki, who had been writing at the desk and had gotten up upon hearing Kyo stir. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, coming to sit on the edge of Kyo's bed. "How do you feel?"

"Not so great," said Kyo, lying back on his pillow.

Yuki put a hand on Kyo's forehead. The cat stiffened at the touch, but then he slowly relaxed. "Your fever seems to have gone down a bit. That's good. Try to rest."

"You finished the eyeball for me," stated Kyo, pointing to the completed diagram.

"I figured you'd suffered enough. I don't see a career as a doctor anywhere in your future," Yuki said, smiling down at him.

"You've taken care of me this whole time?" asked Kyo.

"You've only been out for a day and it was no trouble. I don't hate you anymore, remember? Besides, I owed you one for saving me that day in the store. Now hush, it's time for me to feed you your dinner."

"F-feed?" Kyo asked weakly.

"Yep. Hatori's orders. 'The minute he wakes up, make sure he eats. Oh, and he'll be too weak to hold a spoon.' Relax, it's just soup."

Yuki began to spoon the broth into Kyo's mouth. Suddenly, the door burst open. "Ah, Kyo, you're awake!" shouted Shigure gaily. His face grew mock-stern as he turned to Yuki and said, "Now, there's to be no smooching until Kyo has completely recovered. Hatori says that what he has is quite contagious.

Yuki blushed, for he'd just been thinking about how inviting Kyo's lips looked. Well, there went that idea. Kyo glared at Shigure as he left the room and then smiled up at the silver-haired boy leaning over him. "We can't have you getting sick, Yuki. Who'd take care of me? Certainly not him," Kyo scowled at Shigure's retreating back.

Yuki smiled back. "Now you've got some motivation to get better," he teased. "I'll be waiting."

-------

Kyo gradually improved with the passage of the next few days. Soon, he was able to sit up and feed himself. It wasn't long before his fever broke and he was able to leave his bed. Hatori came to check him over and pronounced him fully recovered.

Free to leave his room now, Kyo went downstairs to the living room where Yuki had been banished to once again. He spotted the other boy sitting on the arm of the couch, gazing out the window with his head turned away from the approaching cat. Without a word, Kyo tensed like a coiled spring and pounced. Yuki was knocked backwards onto the couch and gasped as Kyo landed on top of him. His eyes widened, then slowly closed as Kyo leaned in and captured Yuki's lips with his own. Yuki's hands moved along Kyo's back and became entangled with his fire-colored hair as he responded to the kiss. Kyo let out a quiet moan and Yuki took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, darting his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Kyo rubbed his tongue against Yuki's, enjoying the positive reaction this brought. But now his lungs were aching for air, so he reluctantly pulled away and sat back, still on top of Yuki. Kyo looked down at Yuki whose cheeks were flushed bright pink. The rat was still breathing heavily and was unable to speak. Kyo leaned in so close that his lips brushed the other boy's ear as he said seductively, "Figured you were tired of waiting."

* * *

You guys wanted action, here it is! How was it? Can I write boy on boy okay? I'm kinda nervous...If I get at least five reviews (7 would be fabulous) you'll have an update tomorrow! or maybe later today? Is it past 12? Oh and sorry about the cliffie..don't kill me please

* * *

Review Nook! 

**Neathangel: **Was it really? I'm so glad! Were you hanging on the edge of your seat (that would be soo cool! and it reminds me of a Queen song)

**Blader Fairy Everlasting: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Kaesaku: **I included yukixkyo goodness just for you! Hope you enjoyed

**I Love Hott Evil Men: **Hah! I love your name! Makes me think of Akito...here's your update!

**neuroticperoxideblonde: **Lol I love your name too. Sorry about yet another cliffie at the end of this chapter!

**cuttie0130: **I agree: yukixkyo is good, random is good. Hell, it's all good! (i'm in a happyful mood..don't worry about me...)

**kyuuketsuki kaji: **Hai!

**flyingdaggers: **lmao that's hilarious! Wait, does your health teacher read Fruits Basket? Or was this just random? In either case, I totally agree with him/her. Kyo was having a bad day

**HinataKat: **I certainly hope it will keep getting better. I'm glad you like it so far and I'm glad that you think I explain things well. Thanks so much!

**The Dreamers Soul: **But of course!


	6. Chapter 6

Aaaaagh! -rips out hair- I was this close to not updating today.My lovely record was almost ruined! The silly document manager wouldn't let me submit this chapter. But I begged and pleaded and cajoled and lo and behold! Chapter 6 is up! Please enjoy!

Warning: Yuki gets just a bit OOC...sorry about that.

Disclaimer: the song that comes up (you'll see what I mean) is supposedly to the tune of "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story. I changed the words a bit, but not that much. I seriously always thought that the word was 'gay' instead of 'bright'...whatever...now it is, because I (and Ayame) say so!

* * *

Shigure chose that inopportune moment to walk into the room. Seeing Kyo's position astride the panting Yuki, he gave a wolf whistle and said, "My, feeling frisky are we? Well, this was bound to happen sometime. Wait till I tell Aaya!" 

"Tell him anything and you'll wish you'd never been born," Yuki had found his voice and the boys did their strange speaking-in-unison thing. (Refer to chapter 2)

Despite their blazing eyes and chill threat, Shigure waltzed straight to his office, locked the door and called Ayame. And there was nothing Yuki or Kyo could do about it. The very next day, a card came in the mail addressed to Yuki. The heavy cream envelope was covered in a bizarre combination of lace and gold leaf and there was no return address. Even so, Yuki had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly who it was from.

Yuki warily slit the envelope and sneezed as a puff of perfume was released. A vein began to pulse in his temple. _This is ridiculous…_The card itself was pink and festooned with ribbons, sequins and feathers. The outside was inscribed in flowing script with the words, "To My Younger Brother". Yuki seriously considered burning the thing right then and there, but he was curious despite himself. Plus, that perfume was probably flammable. However, within seconds he began to wish he'd just torched it while he'd had the chance.

The moment Yuki opened the card, Ayame's voice began singing to the tune of that song from West Side Story from a recording on a small micro-ship buried somewhere under the lace:

"I feel pretty,

Oh, so pretty,

I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaaay!

And I pity

Any boy who's not my Kyo todaaaaaaay!"

The inscription said: "I changed the words just for you. Glad to see you swing That Way!"

Yuki stormed into Shigure's office. The silly dog should have known to keep his door securely locked against attacks now that he'd told Ayame about Yuki and Kyo, but he seemed to have forgotten. "Burn it. I can't stand to look at that repulsive pink thing anymore." He flung the card down onto Shigure's desk and stormed out again.

Shigure blinked, taken aback. He looked at the card for a moment, opened it, and closed it quickly again upon hearing the song. He shook his head, grinning. _Poor Aaya just doesn't get it._

-------

Later that evening after dinner, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru returned from a trip to the grocery store to find the house incredibly warm. All the lights were turned off.

"Huh?" said Yuki, confused. "Is the power out or something?"

Shigure emerged from his office fanning himself. "No, but the main air conditioner isn't working. I turned off most of the lights to keep the house cooler, but it's not helping that much. We're having an unusually hot and humid spring."

"Ugh, no kidding. It's like a freakin' oven in here!" Kyo complained irritably. He was much more accustomed to putting up with the cold temperatures on the mountain where he trained and hot weather always made him short-tempered.

They all spent the rest of the evening out on the screened-in porch where the air was a bit less heavy. Tohru suggested that they play cards, but after a few rounds everyone lost interest. The heat made it hard to concentrate on much of anything. They all ended up sitting in silence, trying to catch a breeze.

Yuki yawned. "I think I'll go take a cold shower and try to get some sleep," he said.

"Good luck with that," Kyo muttered waspishly.

Yuki kissed him gently on the forehead on his way out. "No need to snap. The mechanic should be coming tomorrow." Shigure meowed, but Yuki ignored him.

-------

The shower helped Yuki cool off, but the relief from the heat didn't last that long. He ended up taking all the blankets and pillows off his bed, moving them to the middle of the floor where it was the least stuffy and sprawling out on his soft nest with only his boxers on. Still, he could not get to sleep. He was lying unmoving, trying to stay as cool as possible, when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," said Yuki groggily as he sat up.

The door opened and Kyo walked in, saying, "Hey, Yuki, I was just wondering"- he blushed and stopped short as he noticed Yuki's apparel (actually the lack thereof!)

"Yes?" Yuki asked, amused by the expression on the cat's face. "You were wondering?"

Kyo tore his eyes away from Yuki's bare chest, composed himself and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room tonight."

Yuki's eyebrows rose.

"Gah! It's nothing like that!" Kyo said, sounding affronted. "It's just that I went to my room just now and realized that the air conditioning is working in there. It's a lot cooler."

"What? How does that work?"

"It's one of those air conditioners in the window," Kyo explained, "so it's not attached to the main one."

"And you just realized this?"

"Yeah, I guess I sort of forgot about it," Kyo said sheepishly.

Yuki suppressed a laugh. "What about the others?" Yuki didn't really fancy spending the night in the same room as Shigure, what with all his stupid comments about their gayness.

"Its cooler downstairs, so Tohru's asleep on the couch and Shigure's in his office," Kyo assured Yuki. He didn't want to spend the night with Shigure, either.

"All right," agreed Yuki. "Thanks."

They walked down the hall to Kyo's room and Yuki sighed happily as the cold air ruffled his hair and played over his skin. He looked around for a place to sit. Kyo noticed Yuki's unsure-ness and said, "Over here," gesturing to the spot on his bed next to where he was sitting. Yuki hesitated and Kyo rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not taboo to sit on my bed or anything. You sat here before without me inviting you, remember?"

Yuki glared. "If I recall, you were sick and I was taking care of you."

Kyo stood, put a finger over the other boy's lips and took his arm, pulling him down beside him on the bed. "I was kidding. Chill."

Yuki relaxed and said, "Thanks to your offer to let me stay in here, I think chilling will be quite easy."

"Har har, very cute pun."

"I know something cuter." Yuki smiled at the cat and leaned in, kissing Kyo's soft lips. He felt the corners of the other boy's mouth turn upward slightly and knew he was smiling. Kyo pulled Yuki sideways and both their heads hit the pillow with a soft thud. They pulled apart and gazed quietly at each other for a moment. Kyo's eyelids began to droop and he gave a contented, catlike yawn. He draped one arm over Yuki's bare chest and curled up against the other boy, sound asleep. Yuki turned and kissed the top of Kyo's head. Soon, he too was asleep.

* * *

Sorry, all they did was sleep in the same bed. Nothing else. Though if you guys want a lemon, I could try to whip something up within the next few chapters...I dunno we'll see how it goes. 

Stay posted for chapter 7. I have a great idea and it's sure to be cuh-ray-zee!

* * *

Review Nook! 

**Neathangel: **Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I can't seem to help it! This chapter maybe isn't as much as a cliffie? Perhaps?

**Hannoka: **Lol I think you should make up a cheer and acrobatic routineto go with that.

**I Love Hott Evil Men: **Yes, Shigure has to be one of my favorite characters. He's so devious! I feel kinda sorry for him in this chapter. He keeps getting yelled at.

**Gimcrack: **As long as the stupid document manager complies -glares at it- i will update tomorrow!

**Cuttie0130: **I'm glad you liked it. More cuteness to come! It's my pleasure to update for my marvelous readers who (in many cases) haven't failed to review once!

**kyuuketsuki kaji: **Well, basically my day consists of reading fanfics and/or Fruits Basket for inspiration, telling my brother (who is not a willing audience...he'll come around, though) about all my fabulous ideas, and then writing! So really, it's not that hard to crank out a chapter a day!

**Hinata Kat: **YesI thought the 'pounce' was a bit overused, but cat-like all the same. Though you're right it isn't very Kyo-like. They seem to be getting a bit OOC...oh and thanks for the advice. Since I just started writing, I don't think I'll attempt anything 'brutal' just yet, but I'll keep your suggestion in mind!

**flyingdaggers: **I'm glad you liked it. And if your health teacher does read FB, tell her she rocks.

**Yuu Kleiyu: **Hooray! The wait is over!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! I'm finished with this blasted chapter! I don't know what happened. I went to camp and I was pretty busy, but then I just lost motivation. I don't know where it went! And now I'm about to leave for Europe, so I probably won't have a whole lot of time to write then either. But I will try my best! Anyway, here is chapter 7 at last for your enjoyment.

Disclaimer: Well, I'm saving up, but no, I don't own Fruits Basket yet.

Warning: Some random crossdressing in this chappie, peoples. :)

* * *

Early morning sunlight was just beginning to filter into the room when Kyo opened his eyes. He was laying on his side now, knees slightly bent with Yuki's legs tucked right behind his. The rat had his arm wrapped snugly around Kyo's waist and Kyo could feel Yuki's chest rise and fall against his back. Still sleeping.

Without warning, the door burst open. "You let me spend a sleepless night in the heat when all the while you were up here, cool as a –" Shigure halted mid-tirade. He'd noticed that Kyo wasn't the only one in his bed. "Yuki and Kyo sleeping in the same bed? Had quite a night, did we? Oooo and Yuki's shirtless! You two are so –"

Kyo threw the alarm clock from his bedside table at the grinning Shigure just as Tohru called, "Breakfast!" Shigure dodged the missile and skipped delightedly downstairs.

A few minutes later, everyone was assembled at the table enjoying Tohru's delicious home-cooked breakfast. Yuki was still half-asleep and had only said a total of three words so far. Shigure kept looking from Kyo to Yuki and back again, a smirk on his lips and a twinkle of triumph in his eyes. Kyo was grumpy from his rude awakening and took out his embarrassment on his breakfast. Tohru looked around and sighed. She could tell it was going to be a long day.

The phone rang. Shigure got up to answer it. He came back a few moments later, sighing, "Bad news. The mechanic can't come today."

This was met with loud complaint, even from the dozing Yuki and normally polite Tohru; the weather report forecasted warm temperatures all day and everyone's nerves were shot. Kyo promptly shut himself in his room and wouldn't let anyone in for some time. Finally after much banging and persuading from the over-dramatic Shigure, he let Yuki and Tohru in.

Shigure resumed pounding on the door, fake-sobbing pathetically. When that didn't work, he stood outside the door, muttering loudly about his "charitable heart and loving generosity being severely tried as of late" and hinting about "dire consequences". Kyo conveniently remembered that Shigure owned the house, his room and the air conditioner in it and could take it away. In other words, he grudgingly let the dog in.

"Now," Shigure said, "we can't intrude upon Kyo's privacy and, er, _hospitality_ all day, so I propose that we spend the day somewhere cooler."

"Such as?" Yuki wished Shigure would get to the point.

"It's a surprise," Shigure said seriously. "I just need to make a few arrangements over the phone and we can be off! I shall return!" And with that proclamation, he pranced back out of the room.

"After all that fuss, he stays for a total of two minutes and leaves again," muttered Kyo irritably.

"I wonder where we're going," Tohru mused.

"You will learn soon enough, my dear Tohru!" cried Shigure. "Our host will accommodate us for one night, so pack your bags. Hatori will pick us up in an hour."

-------

Everyone piled into Hatori's car and they drove off. Tohru asked where they were headed, but Shigure wouldn't let the doctor tell her. Yuki was the first to recognize the area and figure out where their destination would be. He squirmed in his seat.

"Shigure," he said threateningly, "you wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would!" said Shigure.

"What? What is it? Where are we going, Yuki?" Kyo asked. Yuki just shook his head. It would be another long night.

"We're here," Hatori said, pulling up in front of a small shop on a shady avenue. The front was neat with a sign hanging above the door.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed in happy recognition. "This is –"

"What!" Kyo demanded, frustrated that he seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Welcome, everyone!" came a familiar voice as Ayame, the owner himself, came out to greet them.

"_He's _here? Wait a second, where are we?" asked Kyo, finally catching on and not liking the conclusion he was coming to.

"Kyonkichi! I do believe it's quite obvious that you are at my shop! Ah, but I'd forgotten that you're the only one who hasn't been here before! Come in, everyone, come in!"

"We're staying _here_? With _him_?" Kyo directed at Shigure.

"But of course!" sang the snake. "When I heard that my beloved cousins and dear Tohru were in need of rescue, I had Mine prepare rooms for you in my apartment above the store straight away!"

Everyone entered the store, except Hatori, who snuck quietly back to his car, hoping fervently that Ayame would refrain from doing anything stupid and that no one killed anyone else over the course of the night. Kyo looked around, bemused. It was obviously some sort of clothing store. Bolts of fabric were stacked tidily on shelves and there were spools of lace and ribbons along one wall. It all looked awfully girly to Kyo. He wondered what kinds of clothes people made out of stuff like this.

They all sat around a table in one corner. Soon, Mine joined them with tea and a plate of cookies. She and Tohru chatted amiably while Shigure and Ayame talked about various random topics. Yuki relaxed, relieved that neither had brought up his and Kyo's relationship. He had been worried about that as soon as he figured out they were spending the night here, but luckily Ayame hadn't tried anything. Everything would be fine, he reasoned, as long as Kyo didn't ask too many-

"So what does this shop sell, anyway?" Kyo inquired. Yuki groaned inwardly.

"Oh ho! You'll see soon enough, Kyonkichi!" was the only response Ayame would give. The crafty glint in his brother's eyes made Yuki apprehensive. Maybe tonight wouldn't go so smoothly after all.

-------

"Mine, kindly show our gusts their rooms," said Ayame later that afternoon. "I'm sure they'll want to relax before dinner."

"Sure thing, boss!" Mine led everyone upstairs.

Ayame stopped Kyo just as he was about to leave the room. "Wait a minute, Kyon. There's something we must discuss."

-------

"Tohru will get her own room of course, being the only girl," Mine said, indicating one of the upstairs bedrooms. "The boss doesn't mind sharing his with Mr. Shigure," she continued, giggling along with the perverted dog. "So Yuki and Kyo will share the last one. I hope they are all to your liking! Dinner will be ready shortly."

Yuki walked into the room Mine had pointed out for him and Kyo. It was small, but cozy and tidy with cool green décor. He set his bag down at the foot of the large double bed and opened the curtains, letting in the afternoon sunlight.

"Well, this hasn't been so bad," he said to Kyo. Getting no response, Yuki turned around, but the other boy was not there. "Kyo?"

-------

Ayame led Kyo down a hallway and stopped in front of a door marked "Dressing Room".

"You were wondering about what my shop sells earlier, Kyonkichi. Well, I will explain. I hand-make only the finest outfits for men in order to help fulfill their fashion dreams!"

"Uh, okay…"

"You will see what I mean in just a minute. Now, today is a cause for celebration. This is your first visit to my shop _and _you and my esteemed brother Yuki are together! In honor of this occasion, you and I are going to prepare a surprise for the others, especially Yuki, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," said Kyo, confused. The snake was making no sense at all.

"All you have to do is walk through that door and put on the outfit hanging on the hook inside. Do we have a deal?"

"Um, yeah I guess so. What -" Kyo began, but before he could finish, the snake shoved him inside and closed the door.

Kyo turned around and nearly fainted when he saw what he was supposed to wear. "You bastard! You said this was a guys' clothes store!"

"But it is, my dear Kyon! The clothes I make help bring men's romantic fantasies to life!"

"Romantic -!" Kyo couldn't say it. "There's no WAY I'm wearing that! You tricked me!"

"Ah, but Kyon, you agreed! A deal is a deal after all."

Kyo smacked his forehead in frustration. How could he have been so stupid as to agree to anything that snake said? He couldn't bear the thought of Yuki seeing him in that. But there was nothing to be done. Ayame wouldn't let him out until he changed, and a deal was a deal.

Meanwhile, Ayame was congratulating himself on his brilliance. The outfit Kyo would be wearing was one of his latest creations and the kitty would be the perfect model. Plus, Yuki was sure to love it (who wouldn't?) and would most likely enjoy taking it off of Kyo even more!

-------

"Hey, Ayame, have you seen –" Yuki stopped short as his grinning brother led the object of his inquiries out of a room down the hall.

He didn't know what to say. Kyo looked absolutely delicious. Yuki mentally kicked himself for using that word, but it was true. Ayame had him dressed up in a red schoolgirl outfit, complete with pleated plaid skirt and tight white sailor blouse with crimson stripes on the cuffs and collar to match the kitty's eyes. He wore black buckled shoes and white knee socks, too. Yuki was amazed at how feminine the outfit made Kyo look. His angels seemed to have softened into curves. The poor cat was blushing brightly enough to match the red plaid and it seemed like he was trying to dissolve into the wall behind him.

"Well?" Demanded Ayame. "C'est magnifique, non?"

"It looks –" words failed Yuki and he tried again. "Kyo, you look –"

But Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He tore up the stairs, nearly crashing into an openmouthed Shigure and Tohru and dashed into his room, slamming the door.

"Oh dear," said Ayame brightly.

Yuki glared at him and followed Kyo upstairs. He knocked lightly on their door.

"Kyo? Are you all right?" No answer. "Kyo, come on, it's okay." Still no reply. Yuki sighed. "Please Kyo, let me in. I know how you feel, remember? I won't laugh, I promise."

After a pause, Kyo's voice came from behind the door. "It's unlocked."

Yuki came in to find Kyo still in the schoolgirl outfit, curled up, catlike, on the bed. He went over to him and gently rubbed his back, determined to ignore the fact that seeing Kyo in this outfit seriously turned him on. Slowly, the cat relaxed.

"I'm really sorry about this," Yuki said.

"'S not your fault," muttered Kyo. "I didn't want you to see me like that, but that damn bastard tricked me."

"I know, I understand," said Yuki. "I never got to tell you what I thought about how you looked, though. You were adorable. But –" He hastened to continue as Kyo stiffened and started to reply indignantly, "-you don't have to dress like that for me again, as far as I'm concerned. I'm not really into the whole cross-dressing thing."

Kyo was silent for a minute, and then said, "Did you really think I was cute?"

Yuki kissed Kyo gently on the cheek. "Yes. Come on. Get dressed and we'll go down to dinner."

* * *

And there you have it! The Luck of the Draw, Chapter 7! I hope you liked it and please review.Thank you so much to all my reviewers, I don't know what I'd do without you! The Review Nook is going away for a while. I'm nodding off here, so suffice it to say that I appreciate your reviews so much and I love you all! Chapter 8 will be coming outas soon as humanly possible. Things may get a bit tangy, I don't really know yet. 


End file.
